Frogs and Fish
by Kesarakk
Summary: A Sory/Ram Rory Flanagan and Sam Evans fan fic.
1. Chapter 1: Lima Bean

_Authors Notes: This is my first fan fic ever, but I am a big fan of Glee. I hope I can stay as close to the characters as possible. As the first chapter of hopefully many more chapters, this one is kind of slow. Do note that I am not trying to steal from Fox by adding scenes from the actual show. I add it in there to be closer and stay true to the story, even though this is a fan fic. So more than likely as I go it will get further from what is really going on._

_Beta Creditz: jilbassmaster_

**Recap:**___Mercedes had a blowout due to Rachel getting all the solos, so she left New Directions and started the Troubletones with Santana and Brittany. Sam moved away because his dad losing his job and there is this new kid in New Directions from Ireland, but no one seems to know what he is saying. That's what you missed on GLEE!_

Frogs and Fish

Lima Beans

Rory Flanagan, a sophomore exchange student from Ireland, was making his way to the choir room. After a day of slushie facials and being thrown against lockers, it was nice to just relax in a drama free club meeting. Unfortunately, Rory hadn't the first clue when he walked in on the group.

All the guys, and what few girls were left, were huddled in a group, talking about Sectionals. Since Mercedes, Brittany, and Santana joined the new girl group, The Troubletones, things had gotten a little depressing around the New Directions.

"We're screwed," stated Tina when they learned only three of the band members showed for practice. It seemed the Troubletones had taken more than just three hot vocals with them.

"No, we're not. I know for a fact we are going to win," said Quinn in her typical arrogant half smile that seemed to get on everyone's nerves when she used it.

"Great news everyone!" said Mr. Scheu as he entered the choir room with Finn. They turned around to see why he was so happy. After all, without most of the ladies, and Rachel being suspended, they were more than likely going to lose. So what was with the smile and happy tone?

_It must be his way of keeping everyone's spirits up. _ Rory thought as Finn helped Mr. Schue with the plastic cups and a bottle of cider.

"Mr. Schue," started Kurt, "We all appreciate your endless supply of information, but no amount of sparkling cider is going to change the fact that the Titanic has hit the iceberg, and now we are on a sinking ship."

"Not if I can help it," came a voice from the door. It was none other than Sam Evans, who had just returned to Mickinley High after a heart to heart with Rachel and Finn about helping New Directions win Sectionals.

The choir room let out a roar as they jumped up to greet their old friend. The first to reach him was Mike and Tina, who gave him a bear hug, followed by Quinn and a high five from Artie.

Rory walked up to the newcomer with everyone else but stayed his distance. He never met Sam Evans and he was sorry he never had. _Look at those lips. I could fit my head in them. Yet they are so attractive... wait... no because he is a guy and guys can't be attractive to me. But they are so red like an apple. I wonder if they taste good. _

Luckily for him, no one noticed his awe-starring as Sam gave a short life story about how great it was to be back. Getting his guitar from a band student, Sam strapped it over his shoulder and began to play. "Time for a little country!" he yelled as he began to sing and play _Red Solo Cup__._

The whole time everyone danced around Sam and sang along with him, adding in their own personal touches here and there. Kurt was seen in the back of the classroom, which is where he typically was anytime one of the guys sang, with a face of disgust. _Not tasteful at all.. I mean really? We can't we do a Barbra number? I miss Rachel... God did I just think that?_

By the end of the song, everyone was cheering and clapping to a happy reunion. Soon after it was spoiled by a quick visit from Santana, who was reciting a poem of insults to the returning New Directions member, all of which dealt with his large mouth.

_Why does she hate him so much? Those are beautiful lips. I can't imagine anyone hatin' them, Rory thought_ as he just stood there waiting to see what happen. To his surprise Sam didn't get at all angry, instead he hugged the bitter girl and class moved on.

In the hallway, Quinn was talking to Sam about hooking back up. Or at least that is what Rory gathered on his way to his English class. _Americans are so confusing with their relationships;_ he decided when he went past them. Luckily for Rory, his classroom was not far from where they stood, so he was able to sneak a look at Sam. He did not know why, but he had been sneaking looks at the blonde jock all day when he could afford it.

Leaving Quinn standing in the hallway after turning her down, Sam made his way to the gym. Luckily it was the best part of the day, save for Glee club. It allowed him to sort his thoughts out. _Man why do girls have to be so confusing, She cheats on me then tries to get back with me like nothing ever happened._

After school was Glee practice. Things started to change around with Sam back into the picture, but Rory couldn't help sense something was out of place when it came to the choreography.

"Five, Six, Seven, Eight," said Mr. Schue as he started the routine that he and Mike Chang had been working on for Sectionals. As typical, the guys had a hard time keeping up with the natural dancers and without the ladies they couldn't hide how terrible they were at it.

"It's no use, Mr. Schue," said Rory as everyone cried out in frustration with a continual mess up." With gurls there is no helpin' watching them when they get to moving."

"Alright, good point Rory. What we need to do is what is most appealing about our group and build a dance around that." Said Mr. Schue

"What about something like this?" asked Blaine as he started doing a hip-hop twirl on the floor. Interested, everyone else started to join in, giving signs of agreement.

"I like that." stated Kurt, though it was obvious he wasn't just talking about the dance moves. Not everyone agreed with him, however, as Sam stood up in protest.

"Ok stop.. just stop. Blaine this..." Sam said as he did the twirl Blaine had done just moments before, "is totally boyband. What we need to sell here... is sex!" He did a body roll and thrust his hips to give a sex appeal to the dance. As he did so, Rory cocked an eye. _Did I just see that? Maybe he will do it again... what am I sayin'?_ He soon returned his attention to the group as things heated up for the worst.

"Look, that... that is not what we need," Blaine said, pointing to the body rolling going on all around the class room. "It is cheap. It's selling us out."

"Look, I came back here to win. Sometimes when you want to win you get desperate and you have to use your 'ass-sets'." Retorted Sam.

"Sure, you have to think that in order to sleep at night." Blaine threw back at the blonde jock, irritated that, for the hundredth time his ideas were being shot down like he was just a little kid.

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Sam, starting to get offended at the hint of his stripper job.

"It means... that I. You. Can't. Have. Me " At that, Sam pushed Blaine back and would have taken him out, if Mr. Schue hadn't been right behind him and holding the kid back. "Hey, hey, hey. Enough guys!"

Disgusted and aggravated, Blaine threw his hands up and in defeat, leaving the choir room in a huff. He made his way to the gym to work off some steam.

"Shouldn't you go after him?" Tina asked Kurt, who was just shaking his head at the vulgarity between the boys.

"No, I am just going to let him cool off," he said as he grabbed his bag and left practice. _I wish he would stop taking everything so personally. I don't do that every time Rachel steals my rightful place in the spotlight. At least she won't be at Sectionals. He just has to remember this isn't Dalton and we aren't the Warblers._

The next day, Sam decided to confront Mercedes about their former spark during the summer. They would probably still be together if he hadn't moved away, but he was sure to get her back. This was his chance, as he spotted her heading down the stairs to go to her math class. Sneaking up from behind, he grabbed her hand and started walking with her.

"What are you doing?" she asked in irritation and a hint of worry.

"Holding your hand," Sam said with an arrogant look on his face.

"Well don't," she said, pulling away from him and continuing to walk. "Sam look I-"

"I heard about your boyfriend."

"Then you know he is built like a bull." She stopped in the middle of the hall and faced him. She was going to settle this once and for all. "We had a summer fling."

"It was more than that," he argued.

"I will always have a special place in my heart for you, but... I have moved on and you need to do the same." Turning and walking away, she had a small smile on her face when he yelled he was going to fight to get her back, no matter how big her boyfriend was.

_How the hell am I going to get her back? _ Sam thought to himself. Looking down the hall he saw the new member of New Directions, Rory Flanagan from Ireland, staring at him. He gave a small smile to the kid as he turned down the other hall to get to his class. _ I wonder why he keeps following me. I heard about him asking Finn to be his friend, maybe that is what he wants. Don't blame him, I felt the same way when I first came here._

Back in the choir room, things were abuzz. It was Sectionals and everyone was at their nerves end. Most of them attempted to stay calm as they did vocal practicing and making sure their flies were zipped.

As Blaine went around helping the warm bodies keep cool, Mr. Schue addressed the New Directions. "Ok guys listen up. Troubletones will be here in 5 so let's make sure we are nice. Sam, help Rory with his blazer please."

Coming up to the Irish kid, Sam adjusted the fabric here and there, mostly to straighten it out. "How you holding up?"

"I am so scared. I 'ave never been on stage in front of so many people before."

Giving a smirk, Sam adjusted the tie too and patted Rory down to make sure no wrinkles were showing. "Nah, you will do fine. No need to worry. Just do what you do best."

"Thank you, Sam Evans," he said as he gave a grin, though a little bigger than it should have been for a simple thank you. Nodding, Sam went back into the mirror to make sure he was presentable as well.

Not too long after, the Troubletones made their way into the room as well. They attempted to throw the New Directions off by offering anyone a position in their group when they won Sectionals.

First up was the Unitards. Though an awkward name for a Show Choir, they were lead by the one Kurt and Rachel dubbed 'Gerber Baby' who took the lead in their song _Buenos Aires._

Then came the Troubletones, with their mash up performance of _Survivor/ I Will Survive_. It was something to definitely measure up to. By this time, Rory was very nervous and could hardly control himself. Sam took notice right away.

"Dude, don't worry so much." But it was no use to say something he was already doing. "Look, how about we make a deal?"

"A deal?"

"Yeah, if we win Sectionals, then I will take you to the Lima Bean and get you some coffee and treats, on me." Sam gave him a big smile, though he didn't mean to, but his lips supersized his emotions.

"Deal. Thank you Sam Evans," Rory said as they made their way onto the stage. As the stage darkened, they made their way to their positions. Not long after the announcer introduced New Directions.

Tina started off their performance with an amazing interpretation of the Jackson 5's _ABC_. She traded off verses with Kurt, Mike, and Quinn. While Mike did more dancing than singing, it was much better than when he started off. Then came the mid song with Sam in the middle doing what Blaine calls 'The Stripper Dance' sending cheer everywhere in the crowd. By the end of the song, they had already won over everyone, but they kept it going with _Control_, Finn as lead, and then finishing with the big number of _Man in the Mirror_ as the guys took center stage.

As the crowd finished their cheers and New Directions made their way to the Choir room, Rory stopped Sam in the hallway. "Thanks so much, Sam Evans. Without you I think I would have choked on stage like a fish out of water."

Sam laughed a little, and then felt kind of bad due to the fish analogy. Perhaps that wasn't the best way to describe it to a kid with a full set of lips. "See, I told you could do it! No frog in your throat tonight." The joke was ill taken as Rory was teased of being either a Leprechaun or a Frog. With signs of confusion, Sam retracted the sentence. "What I mean is that you did your best that is what matters." With a final smile, Sam went around the room congratulating the other members of New Directions on their hopeful victory.

It did not take long for the judges to make their decision and soon all the glee clubs were back on stage in anticipation of their victories. Tensions flared as the judges announced that 'Gerber Baby' and her ragtag of a Show Choir got third place. Now it was down to the wire. "At second place we have..." With the dramatic pause, Rory couldn't hold it in and grabbed Sam's hand to relieve some of the tension. A little dumbstruck the blonde jock didn't try to pull himself free. _He just has a bad case of the nerves,_ Sam told himself. "The Troubletones... New Directions in First Place!"

The crowd went wild with the decision, but the Troubletones just stood there frozen. They could not believe that they had lost to the New Directions, even with Rachel not performing and most of the ladies in the Troubletones. Upset, they went backstage and soaked in their loss.

Sitting in Sam's car, Rory kept his eyes on the road as he fidgeted once again. _That was stupid of me. How can 'e even stand to be near me after what I did. So unprofessional, especially after the kindness I 'ave been shown. _

"So, Rory you're from Ireland?" Sam asked as he came to a stop light. He didn't care for the awkward silence since they left the school.

"Aye," was all he managed to say.

"Look, about back there-"

"Sam Evans, I like ye'," Rory spat out before Sam could come up with something more to say. The car got awkwardly silent again as Sam processed what he just heard. _He likes me... like a friend right? Or does he mean..._

"You... you like me?" Sam asked but didn't get a response. "What do you mean?"

"Look, Sam Evans I-"

"Just call me Sam."

"Sam... I have tried to keep it inside, but since we are alone and after what I did back on stage, I can't bear myself anymore. Not after the way I acted. I feel so ashamed. I understan' if ye' don't want to be me friend anymore." Rory shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Trying to be able to talk to Sam without looking at him was almost impossible.

"Well uh..." Sam said, trying to find the right words for this situation. "I think you are.. pretty cool to hang out with. I mean no one else can give Kurt a run for his money... well except Rachel, but anyways you don't have to apologize. Your nerves got to you, it's not like you held me down or anything, so don't sweat it."

They spent the rest of the ride not saying another word to each other. During that time, Sam began to think about what Rory had just said. _He likes me. There isn't anything wrong with that. I mean Blaine and Kurt like each other, but that's different. I am not gay... well I don't think I am. I love Mercedes but she is taken, and I do need to move on. But with another guy? And with Rory of all people..._

Sam snuck a look at Rory when he wasn't looking._ He is cute.. for a guy. Maybe I should give it a try. What am I saying? Give it a try with another guy? What would everyone think if they found out? More abuse at school. But Kurt and Blaine pull it off... then again I don't think anyone wants to mess with a kid who was in fight club._

"So you think we could consider this a date?" Sam asked unexpectedly.

Rory looked at him in total shock when he said those words. _ Is he testing me?_

"Well do you?" he asked again. "Technically we are out together after hours, and I am paying. So wouldn't you call that a date?"

"I think so... but..."

"Look, Rory... I don't know what to do with what you just said to me. And after my little encounter with Mercedes in the hall I am not sure about anything anymore. So why don't we take this opportunity to check things out. What do you say?"

"I think that would be awesome," Rory said with a smile. That was further than Rory ever thought he would take it. After all, a hot jock asking another guy, and of all guys, Rory Flanagan who no one understood half the time and looked so... undeveloped.

They reached Lima Bean and saw it wasn't too packed. Sam jumped out of the car and went to the other side to open the door for Rory. "Thank ye'," he said as got out of the car. It was a nice gesture, but not totally comfortable for Sam. He did those things for Quinn when they went out but he never thought about doing it for another guy.

Once they got their orders, they found a table and sat down. They did not have the same silence as they did before. This time they talked about the Troubletones' defeat and how they would be taking it. They also talked about sports, mostly football. It confused Rory at first due to the fact that football in his country is really soccer in America. Despite the translation issues, they enjoyed their time. When they finished their treats, brownies and cookies with hot chocolate, they made their way back out to the car.

It was a nicer drive than before. This time they didn't stop talking until they pulled up to Brittany's house. The two took a moment to sift through everything they had done in the past hour. It was Rory who spoke up first. "Thanks so much, Sam Eva- I mean, Sam. Best uh... date ever."

Sam threw a smile back at the boy. _I love his accent... so cute... well for a dude. _"Me too, Rory. Maybe we could.. uh.. do it again sometime?"

Rory's blue eyes flared with a new light as his smile went into a full on grin. "I would like that a lot. Good night, Sam."

"Night," Sam said as he watched Rory walk up to the house. He didn't know if it was all the sugar he ate, or the lighting of the streets, but he saw something in Rory he never did before. _ Look at the way he moves... that nice ass... That chain hangs really well on his jeans. If only they were a little tighter.. _ Shaking his head, trying to 'snap out of it' he drove home and attempted to finish some English homework he had left over, to no avail.

The next day, New Directions went to the Auditorium to perform a traditional winning number, being _We Are Young_. This time it was dubbed as 'magical' because it reunited the Troubletones and New Directions, with a little help from Quinn.

Throughout the song, Sam and Rory gave each other stares and smiles as if they were singing to each other. Sadly for Quinn and Mercedes, they thought he was looking at them. The number ended with everyone exchanging hugs and laughter. Now that New Directions were back together, they felt like nothing could stop them.

After the get together, Sam ran up to Rory, who was heading to the gym. "Hey, Rory, wait up," he called after the Irish boy.

Rory gave an approving smile as he waited for his friend to catch up. "Hello, Sam." He started to walk again but Sam stopped him with his hand.

"I need to talk to you."

Rory gave him a nod and followed him into a nearby classroom. It was a little dark due to no lights on, but not enough to stumble on anything.

"About last night. I had a really good time. I hadn't had that much fun since I broke up with Quinn." Rory gave a questioning look. "Long story. Anyways, I was thinking. How about we go to BreadstiX tomorrow? Just you and me and all the stale bread you can eat."

Rory gave a little chuckle. "That would be amazing, but why would we be eating stale bread?"

Sam grinned as he moved closer to Rory. Only inches apart from each other, their hot breath bouncing off of each other. Sam smelled the cool mint off of Rory, which was a turn on for him. "I want to try something" he said as he leaned in closer.

Rory closed his eyes and opened his mouth, just in time to come into contact with Sam's lips. At first the sensation was weird for both of them, as they had never kissed another guy before. After a good minute or so holding their position, they decided to explore a little more. Rory shoved his tongue into Sam's mouth, who rather enjoyed the mint taste of the Irish boy.

Sam did a little exploring himself as he pulled Rory closer to him, massaging his back with his firm but gentle hands. As they kissed, he moved lower and lower until he grabbed Rory's ass. The sensation sent pleasure spikes through Rory, but he knew he didn't want it to go too far so he pulled off of Sam. "That was..."

"Amazing," Sam finished as he tried to catch his breath. He didn't know when, but he found himself sitting on a desk as he stared at Rory looking at him with a smiling face. After a few moments of no talking Sam looked at Rory with a half-smile. "So BreadstiX at six, tomorrow?"

"Uh.. yeah.. sure." Rory felt sheepish and decided to keep his attention on the floor as Sam walked past him and back into the hallway. _Now those were some good lips, h_e thought as he tasted Sam's remaining chap stick on his lips. As he looked down he realized that his pants were a bit too tight to be kissing a hot guy, so after quick adjustment he went back to his original plan to hit the gym.


	2. Chapter 2: Mistletoe

_Authors Notes: This is the second chapter of my series: Frogs and Fish. It is a Sory (Rory Flanagan and Sam Evans fan fic). Please note that some scenes are from the actual show, though dialog will be different. This is in no way trying to steal from Fox. I am simply staying true to the story. As we go along it will get further away from the show due to more chapters than episodes, as well as the changing plot between the Sory couple._

_Beta Creditz: jilbassmaster_

**Recap: **_Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany rejoined New Directions after being defeated by them at Sectionals. Sam tried to get back with Mercedes, but she moved on. Rory told Sam his true feelings for him and they went on a date, which was really weird considering Sam isn't gay. Now Sam is trying to get over Mercedes and deal with his new feelings for Rory. And that's what you missed on GLEE!_

**Mistletoe **

Christmas was in the air as New Directions began to decorate the choir room. As tradition, they did a holiday number, and this time Mercedes took the lead with _All I Want For Christmas Is You._ The New Directions couldn't have been any happier and it just kept getting better.

Mr. Schue had announced that they would be doing a Christmas Special for a local T.V station that had just canceled one of their traditional airings. Artie was given the position of Director, though he didn't seem too happy with the decision. After class, Sam caught up with Rory.

"So what are you doing for Christmas, Ror?" Sam asked as he walked Rory to his math class. It became a routine after their second date at BreadstiX.

"I think I will be sitting on the couch watchin' me shows, Sammy." Rory said as he stopped by his locker to drop off some unneeded books.

"Sammy?" Sam asked as he looked at Rory with inquisitive eyes. It was usually a pet peeve of his to be called anything other than Sam. Only his siblings called him that, and it was a privilege for them to even consider calling him that.

"Yeah, I figured since ye' called me Ror that I could call you Sammy," Rory said as he opened his locker and tried to catch his falling books, but to no avail. Giving an irritated sigh, he bent down and started to pick his books up. "I won't call you that anymore. Ye' have me word."

Sam bent down to help him. " No, it's fine. I am just not used to being called that outside of my family," he replied honestly as he adjusted the books to a position where they wouldn't fall. It was then that Sam noticed the photos of groups of people, all similar to Rory. _Must be his family._

"You must miss them like crazy," stated Sam as Rory organized his belongings to get to his next class.

"More than anything in the world," admitted Rory as he took a second to admire his family. Being so far away from everything he knows was hard enough, let alone all of the bullying by kids who didn't even try to understand him. "This will be me first Christmas alone. I wish they had been able to come, but tickets for a plane are just so high today."

Sam nodded as he understood where Rory was coming from. He himself had to spend Christmas alone even though his family wasn't that far away. "I know what you mean. My family is only a couple of hours away, but I have to stay in Ohio until the school year ends."

"I know what that is like," said Rory.

"Hey, tell you what," Sam said as they started walking back to class. "Since we are going to be alone on Christmas, why don't we hang out together? Just you and me and some blue aliens." Sam was attempting to make a reference to his favorite movie _Avatar_ but the look of confusion was ever dominant on his face. "It is a movie called _Avatar_. I think you might like it. So what do you say? I could be your 'Christmas Sponsor'?"

Rory gave a big grin to the thought of being alone with Sam again. Since their last date they, had hardly spoken to each other. It was nice to have someone to talk to again. "I would like that a lot… Sammy," Rory gave a quick wink before he went into his class.

~0~

From down the hall, Quinn stared at the two boys talking what seemed to be a conversation involving more than sports. The idea originally came to her when Rachel ran into her in the hallway;

"_I think something is going on between Sam and Rory," Rachel blurted out as Quinn finished grabbing a book from her locker._

"_Rachel, that is crazy even for you. Sam isn't gay," Quinn said as she closed her locker and continued down the hall, only to be followed by the ever annoying Rachel Berry._

"_Remember what I said back when you were pregnant?" asked Rachel._

"_Ya, you said you had a sixth sense or something. Then I remember you ran your mouth to Finn and he was going to quit Glee club. You had almost ruined any chance we had of keeping New Directions," Quinn reminded, as she finally turned around to face Rachel head on." Let's get one thing straight, ok? Sam Evans is not gay. He was with me, then Mercedes, and when the time is right he will come back to me. Stop this little game you are playing, Rachel. You have the boyfriend, the spotlight, and the greatest chance out of all of us to make it to New York. So please leave everyone alone and stick with Finn."_

_Secretly, however, Quinn had the same idea. _Sam can't be gay; he must be looking for a sex toy. I better keep an eye out for him, just in case Rory tries something stupid.

~0~

New Directions had gathered in the auditorium to watch Rachel give a performance of the song _River_, which could be a number done in their Christmas Special, but Artie had different ideas. "It was ok, Rachel, but what we need to sell here is joy and happiness. We don't need everyone depressed. This is not my vision for the Christmas Special."

"Oh really?" asked Rachel with an annoyed voice, "And what is _your_ vision?"

Artie then went into explaining how the Special would take off in the house of Blaine and Kurt as they hosted a party for all their friends that was filled with joy and happy songs.

"Are you saying I am not going to be in the Special?" she asked, offended.

"Not unless you pick a happier song." With that, Artie went into explaining how Rory would be telling a revamped version of _Frosty the Snowman_.

"Dude, _Frosty_ is a classic. You can't change it around," argued Sam as he confronted Artie's decision in front of the whole glee club.

"We want this to be a _happy _Christmas, not a sad one. We need to sell happy for the Special," said Artie. It was obvious he wasn't going to back down.

"Well sadness is a part of Christmas too. Without some sadness you forget the good things in your life." Sam began to leave when he turned to Rory and asked if he wanted to ride with him to the Salvation Army.

"I think I need to memorize me parts, Sam," said Rory, feeling everyone's pressure on him on how he would respond.

Sam just gave a disappointed look as he left the auditorium in a huff. Artie continued on about his plans. Rory looked ashamed and didn't focus much for the rest of rehearsal.

~0~

"What are you doing?" asked Quinn as she snuck up on Sam at his locker.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You are screwing the new Irish kid," she confirmed. Sam showed signs of worry run across his face.

"What the hell? Where did you-"

"Look, I know what I did to you was bad, but we had something real then," Quinn said as she moved closer to him. Sam closed his locker and walked away from her, disgusted by her attempt to come on to him, but Quinn wasn't taking no for an answer. "I know how it must feel. Being turned down by someone you love, not having anyone for company, being strung up." She gave a dramatic pause, one of her best qualities. "It is only natural that you would find toy."

"Quinn, just stop it. Ok? Rory and I aren't screwing around," said Sam as he stopped to turn and look at her.

"Really? Then why have you two been seen at BreadstiX and the Lima Bean on more than one occasion? Or why is it that out of everyone in glee, even Santana, you would choose to hang with _him_?" asked Quinn. She was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Stop it, Quinn," said Sam in a warning tone, "He is alone for Christmas just like me. It is hard to be away from your family during this time of year, especially if they are half way across the world. No one else takes interest in him because they choose not to. We are in glee club. We all know what it's like to be an outsider, so why can't anyone show a little compassion for him? Instead of trying to get whatever you are after, how about you do something productive for a change?"

With that, Sam left Quinn standing in the hallway. _I think Rory and I need to have a talk. How the hell did Quinn find out about me dating Rory?_ Sam thought to himself. Then it hit him. _Rachel…_

~0~

Final prep was going on as Artie was yelling at the staff for not seeing his vision. Rory stood in the back, finishing his adjustments to what Santana called 'The Gay Lepre-elf Suit'. His phone started to buzz and he saw it was from Sam.

_We need to talk._

_I wonder what is going on with him. He got so angry about a simple children's story, _Rory pondered as Quinn came up behind him and shoved him into a nearby prop.

"I want you to listen to what I have to say. Don't speak, don't even blink," Rory nodded, "Good, now I want you to stay away from Sam. Unlike you, he isn't gay, all he is doing is getting off on you. Maybe you don't know what that means so let me spell it out for you. He is using you to fulfill what a girl should be doing for him. Once he realizes he still loves me he won't even take a second look at you. So spare yourself the trouble and move on. Sam is mine and nothing you do will change that. Got it?" Rory nodded again, "Good, now I am going to the shelter to help Sam pass food out to those who have nothing. Feel free to stop by for a plate if you get hungry."

Rory just stood there for a minute, soaking in what she had just said to him. _Sam is just using me? We haven't even done anything except kiss and that was only once. Where is she getting all this from? I need to talk to Sam._

Before Rory could do anything else Artie had summoned him from across the set. "Hey, Rory, how goes it with the lines?"

"Ok, I guess. I am still having trouble with this last line. Something about a laser sword and Frosty having to go away for some training with a Leprechaun?"

It was bad enough being called that himself, let alone it being in a children's story. However, this was his chance to show his worth to his fellow glee club members.

"I know, I added that part in myself. I think it will add to the Christmas Spirit, don't you?" asked Artie as he gave a large grin, thinking it to be a masterpiece.

"You _do_ know that Christmas is about the birth of our Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ, right?" asked Rory with a dead serious face. "I don't understan' where a talking ball of ice and laser swords come into play."

"Rory!" exclaimed Artie as he got closer to Rory, making sure no one else was listening to their conversation, "Believe what you want, but _here_ this is show business. It's not politically correct to mention his name in a place like this. We have to appeal to our audience, and a baby being born only to die for people isn't happy. It is actually kinda creepy,"

Rory was starting to get upset himself. Hearing his own friend talk about Jesus in such a manner hit a nerve for him; after all he was raised in the Catholic faith. "But yer wrong, Artie. Christmas is about the birth of our Lord and Savior. Without Jesus there is no Christmas. How can you have a Christmas Special without the man who made all of it happen?"

"Ya, ok. Just say your lines and you will be fine. You don't have to understand the reasoning of this business, just do your job," said Artie as he rolled away yelling to the staff for more snow.

_This is a nightmare, _thought Rory.

~0~

Rory found Sam waiting for him in the parking lot. In the back seat of his car he saw a red collection bucket and several bells. "You wanted to talk to me?" asked Rory as he came in hugging range, but Sam just pushed him back with his finger.

"Did you tell Quinn we were dating?" asked Sam in a serious tone.

"I would never do that. She ambushed me during rehearsal sayin' that you were using me to fulfill yerself," retorted Rory with a disgusted look on his face. He never imagined that Sam would be blaming him for people finding out about them.

"Well someone told her! She called me out on it in the hallway. It could be all over the school tomorrow!" Sam's temper started to get the best of him when he kicked the side of his car with a reverberating _thud_.

"Calm down, Sammy. No matter what happens I will stick with ye'," said Rory as he tried to calm the blonde teen down.

Sam paced back and forth for what seemed like forever. _What am I going to do now? I like Rory, but I am not about to be called a fag for the rest of my high school years. Who else heard? What if my parents find out and they force me to go to boot camp? I don't want to go into the military. _

His train of thought was broken when they heard the ever familiar voice of Rachel Berry.

"Are you two ok?" she asked as she came into view from another nearby car. She wore her typical coat that always reminded Rory of those old cartoons with the mouse detectives.

"What the hell do you think?" spat Sam as he stopped himself from going any further as Finn came around the corner. He knew that Finn would kill him if he talked badly to Rachel, even if she did deserve it. "No we are not. Thanks to you Quinn is going to do everything she can to ruin our lives. By tomorrow everyone could know about me and Rory!"

"Dude, calm down," said Finn as he put his hand on the shoulder of the seemingly upset Rachel, "What makes you think Rachel said anything? Maybe you guys weren't as careful as you thought."

Sam went after Finn but Rory stood in the way. "Enough, Samuel," was all Rory said as he turned to Rachel and Finn. "Someone said somethin' about us. I don't care if ye' did say somethin' Rachel, just be honest about it."

Rachel looked down in remorse. Finn caught on right away. "You didn't… why?"

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I talked to Quinn to see if you heard any rumors about it. If anyone knew what was going on with Sam, or Puck, it would have been her. I only wanted to see if my suspicions were correct. I never intended to out you."

Sam couldn't take it anymore as he went to the side of his car and slumped to the ground. Tears started to fill his eyes. Rory came to his side, followed by Rachel and Finn.

"Sam, we don't care if you are into dudes. Though now I know why Kurt keeps asking if you needed new hair products, but we are here for you. Don't let something like this ruin your life," said Finn as he tried to comfort Sam.

"Finn is right! I mean look at Kurt and Blaine, even Santana and Brittany. No one cares that they are together and they are proud of their love for each other. We are behind you two in this," said Rachel as she backed her boyfriend up.

"So you two are just tag teaming now? If it wasn't for Finn, Santana would have never come out. So is this to even the score, Rachel?" asked Sam with venom in his voice.

"Enough of that," said Rory as he turned Sam's face to his. The glint his in blue eyes made Sam smile for just a second before his sorrow returned, "Sammy, I like ye' I don't care who knows that. Let Quinn and anyone else think what they want. We have each other and I think _that_ is _our_ Christmas Miracle."

"What?" asked Sam as he rubbed the tears out of his eyes.

"Before I met ye' things started to turn for the worst. Being pushed around and being slushied every time I turned around wasn't me idea of America. I planned to go back home at the end of the year, but now I just wanna spend me time with ye'," said Rory as he wrapped his arms around Sam.

Sam finished crying then looked back up to Rory. "I am sorry for yelling at you. I am just so scared of what is going to happen."

"I understan' how ye' feel. Why don't we go to Lima Bean for some coffee? That should calm ye' down," suggested Rory.

Rachel and Finn smiled as they excused themselves, saying they had plans of their own. They stayed long enough to catch Rory give Sam a passionate kiss on the lips. "They make a good couple," said Rachel as they made it to her car.

~0~

Night time had taken over Lima, Ohio as Sam was taking Rory home. They decided after having a heart to heart at the coffee shop, it would be good to end the day in a short drive through the ever changing town. Luckily for them, Brittany's parents had gone to make final shopping trips and Finn's family had gone out for the night.

"Sammy, what is the point of the Mistletoe?" asked Rory as he nursed his remaining hot chocolate.

"Uh, well," said Sam as he figured out a way to explain it to Rory. "It's just some special thing that was evented for couples to have an excuse to kiss. They say it brings good luck I think."

"Kinda like a four leaf clover?" asked Rory

Sam chuckled, "Ya, something like that."

Reaching Brittany's house they sat for several minutes just staring at each other. Sam put the car in park and grabbed Rory's hand. "No matter what happens, we have each other right?"

Rory gave a big smile. "I will always be with ye', Sammy."

The two leaned in for a kiss. It lasted for what seemed like hours to them, but was actually only a couple minutes long. When they broke off they exchanged goodbyes as Rory left the car.

As Sam made it home he heard his phone buzz. Looking down he saw a text message from Kurt.

_Finn told me what happened. You ok?_

_We're both fine. Thanks, talk to you when you get home. _Sam set the phone down and went to go take a shower. After the day he had, he could really use it.

The first thought he had as the hot water hit his bare skin was Rory. How his smile seemed to frame his blue eyes and show off his gorgeous teeth. _Those lips,_ thought Sam as he saw Rory smiling at him mentally. He began to caress his body with soap as the next few images of Rory ran through his head.

Rory sat in his lap grinding as they made out. Sam helped Rory take his clothes off until they only had their underwear. He picked the Irish boy up as they continued to make out and brought him to his twin size bed that Finn let him borrow. They laid on the bed while they took turns fondling each other.

_Rory your dick is so hug,_ Sam thought as he began to touch himself. His hand was already soaped up so it made stroking so much easier and pleasurable.

Sam moved further and further down. His lips reached the top of Rory's boxers as he felt the boy's chest up and down, teasing his nipples. Freeing one hand, he slipped off his and Rory's boxers as he looked at the erection before him. He played with it by just licking the sides and head. "Suck it!" fake Rory yelled, and Sam was happy to comply. With one swallow he had taken Rory's dick all the way in his mouth. It had no taste, but Sam could imagine the sweetness of the boy's this time Sam had been stroking hard for several minutes. The hot water started to run out so he sped up.

Rory bucked his hips to grind his member in Sam's welcoming mouth. The sensation went right to Sam's loins as he sucked Rory's dick with renewed passion. "Oi! Sam I'm gonna… AHH!" Rory yelled as he thrust hard one last time into Sam's mouth, sending his seed to the back of the blonde's throat. Sam stayed in the position long enough to drink all the spunk that came into his mouth.

About the same time, Sam had sprayed his massive load all over the shower. Gasping for breath as he held on to the side of the shower, Sam thought about his new shower fantasy. "Damn that was hot. I can't wait to do that with him."

Sam finished in the shower, making sure all his seed had been removed from the bathroom. Because he had taken so long in the shower he forgoed the shaving and would wait till tomorrow. Drying off, he grabbed his cell phone and sent a text to Rory.

_Wanna do it?_

~0~

_Wanna do it?_

Rory read the text message several times before he sat the phone down. He always considered it polite to answer a message right away, but this time he decided to speak in person. _What the hell?_ Rory asked himself as he reviewed his lines for the hundredth time.

Unable to concentrate on anything, Rory put everything back up and grabbed his cell phone. He read the message another time before he dialed a number, but it wasn't Sam's.

"Hello?" answered the voice on the other end.

"Hello, Kurt Hummel?" asked Rory.

"Yes? Who is this?"

"This is Rory Flanagan. I was wonderin' I if I could talk to ya about somethin'," said Rory as he started to pace the floor in his guest room.

"Of course, I am here to help," said Kurt but he continued talking before Rory could ask his question. "First buy some acne cream and follow the instructions. Use alcohol wipes to remove any excess and rinse your face off after thirty minutes. I like to use the new _Dove Temptation _cream because it smells very nice and will leave your face flawless. Make sure that you keep it out of your ey-"

"Actually, I needed help with somethin' else," admitted Rory, though he didn't think he needed a bird to rub his face with.

"Oh, well ok… what did you need?"

"Sam asked me if I 'wanna do it with him'. Do you know what he means?" asked Rory innocently.

"Uh… um…" was all Kurt could reply to. He of all people felt the most uncomfortable with having _The Talk_ let alone explain how it works to someone else when he and Blaine had only begun exploring each other.

There was a muffle on the phone then another guy's voice came over the phone. "Rory? Hey, this is Blaine. So Sam asked you to do it with him?"

"Yea, but I don't know what he wants to do with me. We hang out all the time," answered Rory. He could feel his blood pressure rising as his ears got hot red.

"No he is asking to be… intimate," replied Blaine, trying to hide his amusement at Rory's innocence.

Rory's jaw dropped at Blaine's reply. _Have we really gone that far? _He wondered. "Oh, uh.. Thank ye' for clearing that up."

"You're welcome, if you need anyone to talk to, I am here for you,"

"Uh, no thank ye' Blaine. I will talk to Sam meself," said Rory as he hung the phone up. The conversation was very weird for him and he felt foolish to be asking such dumb questions.

_Am I ready to give up my virginity to him?_

~0~

The day had finally arrived for the Christmas Special. Quinn and Sam were nowhere to be seen. They had gone with Sue Sylvester to the homeless shelter to pass out food. Everyone had finished with putting their outfits on and huddled around Artie as he gave his speech.

"Well done everyone. I think we are going to make this the best Special ever!" said Artie as people cheered and clapped. "Just remember we need to be smiling. This is a happy Special. Rory, don't forget to jingle your bell when you go on stage. Ok? Alright, places everyone!"

The studio had gotten quiet as the introduction ran through on the air. Kurt and Blaine did their duet version of _Let it Snow,_ followed by Mercedes and Rachel entering the stage and singing _My Favorite Things._

As it came down to the wire, Rory felt nervous. How could he go on stage and pretend to be merry when the whole thing was a joke. _How can ye' take Christ of out of Christmas? _ He wondered to himself.

As he watched Finn, Puck, and the Cheerios join the others on stage with their number of _Santa Claus Is Coming To Town_, be knelt down and began to pray.

_Ye Lord,_

_Please forgive me sins as I ask for yer guidance tonight. Me friends have forgotten yer sacrifice and love and have made a joke of this season. Tell me what to do Lord and I will follow ye'._

_Amen_

Standing back up will an enlightened spirit, Rory knew what he had to do. At his cue, Rory walked onto stage wearing his 'Gay Lerpre-elf Suit' and ringing the bell that was given to him by the stage crew.

"Oh well look who it is! Itchy the holiday elf!" exclaimed Kurt, "We asked him to stop by to read us the happy, heart-felt story of _Frosty the Snowman._"

"Actually, I was gonna read that but I had a change of heart. I am gonna read from another book instead," admitted Rory as he sat his bell down and pulled out a small bible hidden in his coat. As he began to read _The First Christmas Story_, the camera slowly pulled away and the show ended.

"Cut!" yelled Artie, who was a bit mad from the final performance. "Rory, what is wrong with you? I said the happy _Frosty the Snowman_ not the _Death Baby_."

"Watch it Artie," warned Finn who came to Rory's aid. "He is right. This whole thing was stupid. You can't cut the sorrow and sadness out of Christmas any more than you could do it to your own life. Christ came to us to die on the cross."

"Though I share a different opinion about our salvations that my wonderful, yet not equally as talented boyfriend, I must say we made a big mistake," said Rachel as she looked to everyone else. "My fellow glee club members, if you would, please follow me to the homeless shelter to give some Christmas cheer to those not as fortunate."

~0~

Sam and Quinn stood together as they passed out scoopfuls of food. "This was really nice of you Quinn," said Sam as he nodded and smiled to those he passed the food out to. Quinn barely smiled at anyone, only enough to show some emotion.

"I told you before, you were right. I need to do something other than feel sorry for myself. Besides, now that you helped me realize that I get to help you with your issue,"

Sam just shook his head and continued to pass the food out. Meanwhile, Sue attempted to keep everyone in the spirit, even though that they only song that kept playing was _Jingle Bells,_ and it was on a piano that could use a little tuning. "I hope we don't run out of food," said Sam with a worried look on his face.

"Ask and ye' will receive," came a familiar voice with a hint of a foreign accent. Sue, Quinn, and Sam looked up to see Rory and the other members of Glee club carrying more food and presents.

"I can't believe this," said Sue as she tried to keep her posture. She was never more disgusted yet happy at once.

"Thanks to a little elf, we know now that we were wrong. So we are here to spread a little joy and do what we can," said Rachel.

Rory gave a big grin as Sam came from around the table to hug him, much to the dislike of Quinn. "Just following my Christmas Sponsor's lead,"

Sue stepped in before things got too emotional. "If you start singing _Jingle Bells_ I will personally hunt each of you down and brand each of you will my class ring."

New Directions gathered around the piano and tree and began to sing _Do They Know It's Christmas?_ as Sue took a seat with the rest of the kids enjoying the singing. The whole room began to cheer and dance at the lively music.

After some last goodbyes, the glee club disbanded and went on their separate ways to enjoy the holidays. Rory and Sam went to their spot and set up their collection bucket for the Salvation Army. They stood outside ringing their bells in hopes that people would stop by and give some of their money, but due to the time of night, and the cold, many people stayed inside.

"Sammy, thank ye' for bein' my Christmas Sponsor. You did such a good job," Rory said as he rang his bell. "Ye' know this makes me homesick? My brother Seamus always gets lost, so me da' always makes him wear a bell so we can find him."

Sam chuckled at that. "Smart… you're welcome Ror. I couldn't imagine spending the holidays with anyone else."

Just then a snowball flew at Sam. The couple looked to see Finn and Rachel approaching them with big smiles on their face. "Hey man, how is business?" Finn asked.

"Kinda slow, not a ton of people around," said Sam.

Rachel pulled out a wad of cash from her purse, explaining they had returned their gifts and decided to use the money for the collection bucket. As she put it in, Sam and Rory gave each other a grin. "Hey would y'all like to join us?" asked Sam

"We would love to!" said Rachel as they grabbed the bells on the ground. People started to show up to see what all the ringing was about. Then one by one people started to leave money in the collection bucket. The glee kids were flabbergasted.

"Best… Christmas… Ever!" said Sam.

"Not yet, Sammy," said Rory with a grin on his face. From his pocket he pulled out a small mistletoe and held it over Sam's head. "I heard that kissing someone underneath the mistletoe would bring you luck,"

Sam laughed as he grabbed Rory and brought him in for the kiss. Finn and Rachel clapped then joined in on their own kiss. The kiss lasted for several seconds, and then Sam pulled Rory off of him. He looked into Rory's blue eyes that seemed to shine and become larger than life.

"I think I can get used to this," said Sam after the silence, "Definitely best Christmas ever."


End file.
